Don't Matter
by DreamingOfBeingWithYouForeverx
Summary: Nobody wanted them to be together except them. But their love conquered it all. Pairing? Read and find out!


**Hey everyone! So I have a new songfic. It's an oneshot so enjoy!**

* * *

_**Konvict Konvict  
Oh  
Ohoohwooe  
Oooh  
Ooohhwooe**_

Troy's POV

Ok, it's our wedding day. What could be better? I mean, we're in love and we're getting married and having a good life. It's always what I wanted and wished for. I mean, she's beautiful, no scratch that, drop dead gorgeous, smart, and almost everything good about life. Man, it's so hard to wait here for her to get down the stupid aisle.

I turn to see Chad, Ryan, and Jason. They're my best friends, how can I not let them become my best men? I also see her three friends, that she and I known in high school. They're her best maids. They're all beautiful but not like she is. I also see my parents in their seats. They looks so happy, everyone is. But not every one thought in the beginning if I remember.

**Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe**

_Flashback:_

_Italics-flashbacks_

_-scene switches_

"_I love you." _

"_Not as much as I love you." I whisper in her ear._

* * *

"_Troy, what are you thinking? I always thought you'll fall for some cheerleader or something. But her?" Chad says._

"_Yeah, I mean why couldn't you fall for Lauren? She's hot and she is the captain of the cheerleading team." Jason says._

"_I really don't care, she not that bad." Ryan says defending her._

"_You guys, will you just SHUT THE HELL UP?" I say pounding my fist against the lockers._

_

* * *

_

"_Troy honey, she seems like a nice girl but there's something about her I don't like." Troy's mother, Christine says calmly._

"_Son, she does plays. Why couldn't you pick a more athletic girl?" Coach Jack Bolton says._

"_She's perfect, there's nothing I'll change about her." I say going to my room._

_End of Flashbacks._

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel them hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us don't get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seems like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'm have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied**_

After the callbacks, everyone seemed to go after her and me. Even my friends go after her. All I hear is:

"_Hey, do you want to go to the movies with me on Friday?" Jason asks._

"_Hi, do you want to go out sometime?" Zeke asks._

_For me? Well, I could say I'm a ladies' man, but my heart belongs to her. I hate it when people start coming up to me and asking._

"_Hey Troy, to you want to go out with me?" Asks Lauren._

"_Are you free anytime?" Asked another girl, Meagan._

_But what I hate most? I hate people who talk about her behind her back. I mean they say the worst things about her that isn't true._

"_God, she's how can she get Troy, I mean, she's not even pretty."_

"_She just uses him."_

"_Are you sure their meant for each other?"_

****

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you

Ok, she maybe one day I just kinda snapped. I heard the worst thing and I kinda just shouted:

"_She's such a slut." A girl whispered loud enough for me to hear._

_I turned around and said maybe shouted, "Don't ever call her that again. You hear me? _

_Cause you know what I love her and I'll never do anything to upset her."_

_Just then whispers started in so get louder in the halls._

"_Come on man, everyone's watching." Chad said trying to calm me down._

"_I don't care Chad." I said as I turned to the hallway. I'll repeat what I said, "I LOVE HER. GOT IT?" I said lastly as I went to class._

__

Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go  
Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't ever have to call  
Even check for me at all  
Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall  
Especially towards you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't true  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby

"_Troy, I hate this. Everyone's not accepting us together because we are different." She said crying._

"_I know, but all we need is us together." I said softly trying to comfort her._

"_I know that, but sometimes I wish I could just run away. You know?" She said sadly._

"_I sometimes want to too. But just remember this; you'll always be my queen, my princess, my love." I said sweetly smiling._

"_I wish everything was like kindergarten and everyone will accept you. You know?" She said cheering up._

"_Yeah, but that won't happen until everyone see that we love each other." I say._

"_You know what?" She asked._

"_What?" I asked thinking I know the answer._

"_I love you." She said planting a small kiss on my lips._

"_I love you too." I say returning the kiss but with more passion._

****

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you

"_Troy, hey man, we're really sorry." Chad said looking like he finally meant it. _

"_Yeah, I mean we were pressuring you too much. You should like who you like not who we want to you like." Jason said._

"_I baked these fresh for you today hop you like them." Zeke said handing me a batch of cookies._

"_You know, you picked the right choice." Ryan said smiling at me._

__

Oh oh oh oh oh Oh  
Cause I got you  
Cause I got you  
Ooooh  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause I got you

"_We did it Troy! We broke free from the cliques!" She said happily as she hugged me._

"_Yeah, I know." I said as I hugged her back._

_

* * *

_

I also remembered the day I proposed to her. I remember it so clearly.

_We were walking also a small park. Where the birds chirped and the grass was green on both sides. We were both 18, I know, it's young right? But I planned the wedding to be three years from then._

"_Hey, we've been dating for almost three years right?" I asked._

"_Yeah, I know. It was great wasn't it?" She said smiling at me._

"_Well, I want to tell you something." I said as I got down on one knee and tears forming in her eyes, and she gasped a little._

"_Will you marry me?" I asked hoping she will answer the it the way I want._

"_Oh, of course!" She said as I put the small diamond ring on her hand._

_I got up and she put her arms around he and kissed me._

__

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Oh  
Ohoohwooe  
Oooh  
Ooohhwooe  
Cause I got you  
Ohoohwooe  
Cause I got you

As she finally walked down the aisle, I smiled. Everyone turned Chad, Jason, and Ryan. And her maids of honors, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi. Everyone was smiling. It seemed like forever until the priest told me to kiss the bride. But when he did, I leaned in for a deep, long, and passionate kiss. Everyone started to clap. Sharpay was the one I always loved and everyone understood that, even Gabriella.

But now, everything didn't matter. Because I got you.

* * *

**Ok, did I make it seem to much like Troyella? But anyway, this is my last update for this week because I'm leaving for Miami tomorrow for our spring break. But I'll probably bring my laptop, so I'll still be on fanfiction and maybe be able to update. But if I don't, I wish everyone who has spring break or gonna have spring break soon, a good vacation.**

**Tootles,**

**Emily**


End file.
